the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Separatists
The Separatists was a union that started with the splitting of the Trade Federation from the Republic in 32 BBY. They, with their huge droid army, would be one of the two sides in the Clone Wars against the Republic and it's clone army. The Separatists was also affilliated with the Sith and was led by them together with the Separatist Council. History 32 BBY The Trade Federation, mainly led by the Neimoidian named Nute Gunray, was a part of the Galactic Republic but soon affilliated themselves with the Sith who were thought to have gone extinct a thousand years earlier. Together they planned to occupy the Republican planet Naboo, which they later did by using it's droid army consisting of both B1 Battle Droids and Droidekas. Although, the Republic soon found out about the Federations separatistic acts and sent two jedi who rescued the queen of Naboo named Padmé Amidala and took her to Coruscant to discuss both the return of the Sith and the acts of the Federation. They were later sent back to Naboo to fight the droid army together with Gungans who were natives of the planet, and soon they managed to take the planet back and arrest Gunray and his associates and destroy their blockade above the planet. One of the two existing sith, Darth Maul, also died in the battle, and his sith master Darth Sidious would therefore soon get a new apprentice named Count Dooku. 22 BBY Ten years after the Naboo crisis, Gunray had been freed and many more star systems had joined the sith and their separatist movement, and from this a Separatist council formed consisting of several separatist leaders from several worlds. Count Dooku would come to be the head of the council, and on the planet Geonosis a factory was built to build huge masses of battle droids for them. At the same time a clone army was being built for the Republic on the planet Kamino, and this army would be used in the Battle of Geonosis as they came to rescue two jedi and a senator who had been captured by the Separatists after discovering their droid army. This battle would come to be the first battle in the Clone Wars, with a huge part of the droid army fighting a huge part of the clone army and their jedi generals. Although, it ended with the droid army and the separatist leaders retreating. After this the clone army would be spread out over the galaxy to protect Republican planets from the now much bigger Separatist threat. 19 BBY After the Clone Wars had been going on for three years, Count Dooku was finally killed in the battle of Coruscant. This made the Separatists more vulnerable, and Darth Sidious sent the Separatist council to the planet Mustafar for protection as he went out to get himself a new apprentice who would come to be the former jedi Anakin Skywalker. Although, Sidious had new plans which resulted in betraying the Separatists and sending Anakin to Mustafar to kill the remaining members in the council and shut down every battle droid in the galaxy. This finally marked the end of the Separatists and the Clone Wars. Appearances in chronological order * Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith